


First Time

by rcmbelle



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: Chloe can’t sleep since seeing Lucifer’s face.Neither can he.





	First Time

First time  
-  
Chloe couldn’t get the dream out of her head. Well it was more of a nightmare. Marcus shooting her, her slow death as she bled out. It was quite literally the worst thing she had ever dreamed.  
Things had been tense with Lucifer since she saw his devil face. It was neither one’s fault, Chloe needed time to think about quite literally her entire existence, and Lucifer was letting her have space.  
They still worked on cases together because honestly, Chloe didn’t want any other partner than Lucifer. And she knew Lucifer didn’t want to leave, because he showed up at work the next morning after revealing himself to Chloe. They both had.  
They didn’t say anything outside of working on the case, and it felt easy for Chloe to just go back to the way things were. But she knew deep down things weren’t back to normal. Life had thrown a 360 on her, and she was struggling to come to grips with her mortality, his immortality, and everything surrounding heaven and hell.  
Chloe stepped onto the elevator and took deep breaths. She wasn’t quite sure who’d she find here, and this late hour. Would Lucifer be asleep yet? Would there be- someone in his bed? Chloe shook off the thoughts as the elevator dinged, and Chloe stepped out.  
It was eerily quiet, except for the faint sound of the piano being played. Chloe stared and watched as Lucifer’s fingers danced across the keys, playing a soft song and it made all of Chloe’s worries fade.  
“Hello, Detective.” Lucifer said, not pausing in his playing. “I saw you from the window.”  
Chloe smiled a bit and walked to sit next to him on the piano bench.  
“Is there a reason you’re here so late, Detective?” He asked. “A breakthrough in the case, perhaps?”  
Chloe shook her head. “No, unfortunately.” She rubbed her arm and bit her lip, her hair unraveled and falling into her face as she looked down.  
Finally, Lucifer had stopped playing and turned to look at her.  
“Then by all means, feel free to enlighten me.” He sat up and Chloe felt his eyes on her.  
“Honestly I haven’t been sleeping well since that night.” Chloe admitted. By ‘that night’ they both knew what she was referring to.  
“And why is that?” Lucifer asked.  
“I’ve been having these recurring nightmares.” Chloe looked up at Lucifer, and as he leaned his head forward, urging her to say more, she did.  
“Marcus shoots me, and I can feel it. I can feel the life draining from myself before I wake up.” Chloe looks at Lucifer. “I just want to sleep.” She whispered.  
Lucifer stood up and walked away from the piano, walking over to the mini bar that held vast amounts of different alcohol. Chloe always wondered why he kept a bar in his penthouse, but to each their own.  
He grabbed two glasses, filling them half way with whiskey.  
“I hear this whiskey can make anybody fall asleep, Detective.” Lucifer called, and Chloe made her way over to stand besides him.  
“Is that why you poured yourself a glass too?” Chloe asked.  
“Matter of fact, yes, it is.” Lucifer handed her a glass before taking the other one in his hand.  
“I haven’t slept since that night.” Lucifer admitted. “Well, broken sleep.”  
Chloe nodded and she slowly took a small sip. “Here’s to sleep.” Chloe raised her glass. Lucifer raises his and clinked it with hers.  
“Detective,” Lucifer started to say, but Chloe stopped him. “You don’t have anything to apologize for, Lucifer.” Chloe said as she laid her hand on his arm.  
“It’s me who should apologize. I left that night without saying anything. Then I went days without saying anything and it wasn’t fair to you.” She looked down and sat her glass down.  
“I told you I needed time, and I think I’ve had enough.” She looked up at him and he turned his head to look back at her.  
“I’m just afraid to let myself be vulnerable again.” Chloe admits. “I don’t want to get hurt.”  
“Detective..” Lucifer said quietly. “Chloe.” He slowly reaches out his hand, and cautiously laid it against her cheek. Chloe reached her hand up to lay it over his.  
“Around you, I feel safe.” Chloe whispered.  
“I can’t explain it, I just do.”  
Lucifer laughed. “I do. I’ll tell you another time.”  
Chloe covered her mouth as she yawned.  
“I do believe that was a yawn, Detective.” Lucifer said with a chuckle.  
Chloe nodded. “Yeah, you’re pretty right about that.” She smiled a bit.  
“And you didn’t even finish the whiskey.” He shook his head with a smirk.  
“Yeah yeah.” Chloe grabbed her glass and tilted back her head as she gulped the rest of the whiskey down. “There?”  
“Much better.” Lucifer said with a grin as he finished his.  
He stood up, and took ahold of Chloe’s hand. She stood as well as he led her over and up the stairs that led to his bed.  
“My bed is yours, Detective.” Lucifer said as he sat down.  
Chloe sat down next to him, her hand reaching up to her neck as she slid the necklace over her head, laying it on Lucifer’s nightstand.  
“You still have it?” He asked.  
“Lucifer, of course I do.” Chloe said quietly as she ran her fingers over the cool black sheets before pulling them up.  
“Are you..” Chloe asked.  
“Oh, do you want me to?” Lucifer tilted his head slightly.  
Chloe nodded. “Yeah, I mean.. if you want to.. I’d-“  
Lucifer pulled back the sheets on his side of the bed as they both climbed into it, letting the sheet lay over their shoulders.  
“If I hog the bed I’m sorry.” Chloe whispered with a bit of a laugh.  
“And if you snore? You’ll be extra sorry?” Lucifer said with a snicker.  
“Totally.” Chloe laughed a bit as she looked up into his eyes.  
“Sleep well, Detective.” Lucifer said as he leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss against her forehead.  
And for the first time since she saw his face, Chloe did.  
Lucifer did too.  
Sometime during the night, Lucifer’s arms found their way around Chloe’s waist and they moved closer together.  
Neither woke up until hours later with Chloe’s phone ringing, at the news of a new case.  
“Any nightmares?” Lucifer asked as Chloe sat up. Shaking her head, she replied “nope.”  
“Well then, I think I’ve just prescribed you a new medicine, Detective.” Lucifer said with a smirk. “Whiskey and the Devil.”  
Chloe threw a pillow at him and rolled her eyes.  
But then she smiled and stared at him. “Thank you.” She whispered. Lucifer sat up and leaned closer to her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite hear what you said.”  
“You just want to hear me say it again, huh?” Chloe asked as she stood up. “How about tomorrow morning?”  
Lucifer stood up and walked around the bed to her side. “And that means..”  
“If you’ll have me, of course.” Chloe added.  
“For you, Detective, I’ll do anything you require of me.” Lucifer said with a smirk.  
“Then I suppose I’ll be back tonight. Better replenish that whiskey.” Chloe said with a grin.  
“Oh don’t you worry Detective, there’s always more whiskey if you ask.”  
Chloe grabbed her jacket and slid it over her shoulders. “Come on then, let’s get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just can’t stop writing these two. Both of them are just so fun to write and I love being able to explore all these different possibilites, so this one shot came to be. I wanted to explore their first time sleeping together. Actually sleeping.


End file.
